


Clarity

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Death, Forgive Me, Gore, M/M, but it's kinda sweet i guess, focus is mainly jeanmarco, ish, not really - Freeform, other characters are just kind mentioned i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what if with this song, Marco is waiting and being Jean’s guardian angel till it was finally his time to pass on and Marco appears before Jean and pulls him into a slow dance to this song and it’s so emotional and they’re dancing and the further the song goes they being to disappear from the feet up into small fragments and once the song is close to ending they lean in for a kiss and there’s a flash of white and they’re gone.”~Cacklingjackal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://cacklingjackal.tumblr.com/  
> Read while listening to Zedd- Clarity ft. Foxes (violin/piano cover) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oERCotgzFa0
> 
> jackal came up with this AU and i wrote it for them. And now it's here with the rest of my shitty stuff.

The hand tightened around Jean and suddenly Marco was helpless, he had done so well up until this moment and now, everything seemed as if it was all for nothing. As his guardian angel, he’d helped Jean through countless battles, saved his life on multiple occasions and even prevented Eren from beating him up a couple times. What had gone wrong? Where had he miscalculated? He could see Jean’s eyes widen in surprise for just a moment, before slowly closing.  
“Jean!” He shouted. “Jean, you have to fight!”

Blood dripped from the titan’s hand and Marco knew it was too late. Screams could be heard down below, those of their comrades, as they could do nothing but stare helplessly. Not even Mikasa could get to him in time. As Jean began to lose consciousness, he noticed the bright light. He didn't realize that it had a shape until Marco stood, in front of him, or rather…hovered, in front of him. 

“M…Marco?”

“You were so strong, Jean.” The freckled teen managed a smile. “You fought well, and you did everything you could.”

“Am I…?”

“Yeah.” He took Jean’s hand and pulled him away from the titan. “Look at me, okay? Don’t look back.”

“Well I have to now you big dumb id…” His voice trailed off at the sight of his mangled body in the hand of a titan. “Oh…”

Marco’s hand was soft on his cheek. “You’re safe now, that’s not you anymore. You are right here with me and that’s all that matters, right?”

“I…It happened so fast. I didn't think it would happen so soon. I was supposed to fight for you Marco, I can’t let you down. I've failed…”

“No, you haven’t. I've been there through everything, all of your battles, even your fights with Eren. I've seen how hard you've fought these past few months and , you need to realize that you are so far from a failure. It’s time to let go now, Jean, can you do that for me?”

“You’ll be there, right? I mean…if I let go we’ll be together again?”

“If that’s what you want.” Marco beamed.

“It’s all I've ever wanted. Take me home, Marco.”

Warmth started at Jean’s feet, and, as Marco pulled him closer, spread up his legs, very slow at first. Marco’s lips met with his and suddenly everything was right again. Their lips moved in the same familiar pattern that they had months ago, and both seemed to forget where they were. Marco’s lips were soft, inviting and he kissed Jean lightly, wanting to savor the moment. Jean on the other hand was rough, months of missing Marco had built up to this and he kissed as though Marco would disappear in the blink of an eye. They stayed like that as the warmth continued through jean, and when he pulled away for just a moment, he realized that their lower halves had been engulfed in gold light.

“Welcome home, Jean.”

The light was everywhere now, and finally a wave of calm washed over Jean; Marco was here now, and he wasn't going anywhere.  
Everything seemed to freeze for a fraction of a second when a white light flashed from the Titan’s hand.


End file.
